


Il dolore di Faith

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic, Tragedy, Witch Hunts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Samantha è stata bruciata al rogo come strega e Faith, rimasta sola, piange la sua perdita.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxygxngCIPU.Ha partecipato al Prompt del Lunedì della pagina facebook Il giardino di Efp.Prompt:2 - qualcosa ispirato dal brano "forever yours" dei Nightwish.





	Il dolore di Faith

Il dolore di Faith  
  
  
  


La giovane dai capelli mori si strinse la cuffietta candida che indossa e osservò il fumo nero che si alzava verso il cielo. Osservò la carcassa annerita legata al palo, la cenere del fuoco appena spento si diffondeva tutt’intorno. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e li sentiva bruciare.

“Finalmente la strega è stata bruciata, Faith” disse un giovane uomo alle sue spalle.

Faith strinse un pugno al petto, il suo corpo era stretto da una lunga tunica nera.

“Ora le terre di Samantha verranno divise tra gli altri contadini?” disse con voce bassa.

“Prima verrà il vescovo per benedirle, potrebbe aver lanciato delle maledizioni su di esse. Sorella mia, andiamo via, anche se è morta, la sua presenza potrebbe ancora corromperti” disse il giovane. Si voltò e si allontanò.

Faith osservò ancora il corpo bruciato.

< Addio a te, amore mio. Lascio qui il mio piccolo cuore infranto > pensò. Si volse e seguì il fratello.

_ Faith si sporse da oltre un albero, le sue mani rosee premevano contro il tronco. _

_ Osservò la figura dell’altra donna, aveva dei lunghi capelli rossi mossi dal vento e indossava una candida veste bianca. Faith deglutì, mentre l’altra donna con una mano si teneva il mantello nero, che teneva sopra il vestito candido, e con l’altra stringeva il manico di una falce. Era intenta a tagliare delle foglie da una pianta, per metterle dentro la borsa che indossava a tracolla. _

_ Faith avanzò, con passo tremante. _

_ “T-tu… non dovresti tenere i capelli liberi. Mio padre dice che è sintomo di peccato. La cuffietta ci salva dalla cupidigia degli uomini e dalla lascivia dei demoni” sussurrò. _

_ L’altra giovane si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise. _

_ “La natura vuole che io sia libera. Ci pensa lei a tenermi lontano il male. Però se vuoi, posso usare questo” disse, estraendo da una tasca della borsa un foulard bianco. Lo mise in testa, la stoffa risaltava sulle ciocche vermiglie che vi sfuggivano. _

Samantha si calò il cappuccio del mantello marrone sulla testa, già stretta dalla cuffietta, nascondendo le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. Osservava il terreno brullo, con gli occhi rivolti verso il basso.

< Senza di te, la mia vita rimarrà vuota. Proverò solo solitudine, costretta a camminare sola anche in mezzo a una folla > si disse.

Il fratello si voltò e l’afferrò per il braccio, strattonandola.

“Cammini troppo lenta” la rimproverò.

Faith accelerò il passo e rischiò di cadere in avanti, le scarpe strette le stringevano i piedi.

__

_ “Samantha, le cose che fai, davvero portano morte e carestia?” domandò Faith. _

_ L’altra donna scoppiò a ridere, si tolse il mantello e lo mise intorno alle spalle di Faith, intenta a tremare dal freddo. _

_ “Voglio solo curare i bambini e gli anziani del villaggio. Io sono una guaritrice, non una peccatrice. Semplicemente, non voglio piegarmi alla stupidità degli uomini di questo posto. Preferisco gestire da sola le mie terre, senza un marito che mi debba dare ordini” disse. _

_ Faith abbassò il capo e deglutì. _

_ “Temo che io sia caduta nel peccato” ammise. _

_ Samantha batté le palpebre, le sue iridi castane erano liquide. _

_ “Come mai?” chiese. _

_ Faith alzò il capo e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle dell’altra. _

_ < Quando sto con lei è come se la mia anima diventasse completa e perfetta > pensò. _

Faith inciampò e cadde in ginocchio.

“Sei la solita maldestra. Lo fai di proposito per farmi innervosire, vero?” domandò il fratello. Le diede un calcio e la fece gemere, l’afferrò malamente per la spalla e la rimise in piedi.

“Devi andarti a confessare. Fai peccare gli altri con la tua incapacità. Come credi poter soddisfare il tuo futuro marito? Vuoi rimanere senza?” domandò.

Faith rabbrividì.

“Seguirò la volontà del Signore e se nessuno vorrà scegliermi come sua sposa, mi occuperò dei tuoi figli” gemette.

“Così va meglio” disse il fratello. La lasciò andare e Faith continuò a seguirlo. Si fermò davanti alla Chiesa.

“Forse mi conviene andare a chiedere perdono adesso” disse.

Il fratello si grattò il viso, dove era cresciuto un accenno di barba.

“Buona idea. Ti aspetto a casa, ma se non torni entro un’ora, ti vengo a prendere io” le disse.

Faith annuì, aprì la pesante porta della chiesa con entrambe le mani e se la richiuse alle spalle. La luce del sole filtrava dalle finestre e illuminava il pulviscolo all’interno. Superò delle panche sulla punta dei piedi e si guardò intorno.

< A quest’ora il prete è ancora in canonica > pensò. Raggiunse una parete di legno e spinse, spostando delle assi, attraversò il passaggio segreto e se lo richiuse alle spalle.

< Non posso neanche uccidermi per raggiungerla, sarebbe un peccato mortale… lei era il mio paradiso, non riesco davvero a credere fosse una peccatrice > si disse. Si mise a correre tra gli alberi e si allontanò, raggiunse un prato di papaveri rossi. Vi corse all’interno, con le braccia aperte, cadde in ginocchio con un gemito. Mise le mani per terra e singhiozzò, mentre le lacrime le solcavano il viso.

< Sarò per sempre tua, ma prego che il mio tempo arrivi presto. Voglio tornare a vederti, a esserti accanto. Non voglio rimanere per sempre sola, privata della tua presenza> pensò. Singhiozzò più forte e fu scossa da tremiti.

Alzò il capo al cielo, guardando uno stormo di corvi volare gracchiando verso il cielo al tramonto.

 


End file.
